The Aftermath Of Being Friends With Benefits
by DazMyUnicornBasturd03
Summary: How these two found out they were gay. For each other. Horrible summary I know. Sterek/BoyxBoy. First fanfic so beware.


**Okay. So first off this is my first ever fanfic so don't expect much from me, I'm not some literature genius. I really love this pairing it's one of my many, _many_ otps. I just have lots of feels for them so I just had to write a fanfic for them even if I suck at writing. You can give me constructive criticism in the reviews or not if you're just too lazy review. But lemme know what you think please. :) Anyway it's a OOC but bear with it please. And I thought it was cute how Erica admitted she had a crush on Stiles so I sorta incorporated that in here in a different way since this is a bit of an AU I guess. But yeah I hope you think it's alright at least. I really hope nobody I know finds this. O.O**

**Oh and I do not own Teen Wolf. If I did there would be more Sterek and less Alison/Scott. Not saying that I don't like them individually I mean they're both frikin', it's just that them together for me is a bit weird but, they do have their cute/sweet moments. Their relationship hurts a lot of people around them. But if you like them together good for you.**

**Now on with the fanfic. (I'm really sorry.)  
**

* * *

"I love you."

_Holy shit. Did I hear that right? Okay everything freeze for a moment. Did Derek just say he loves me? The Derek Hale? I'm freaking out right now. Breathe Stiles, breathe. He didn't say that. Pshh. What? Nope, no way. I'm just hearing things. Oh God._

Now that my friends is Stiles having a mental freak out. His eyes were wide at Derek's little saying of great affection after they pulled apart from making out.

Yes making out.

They were both in Stiles' room on Stiles' bed where they were doing some serious lip locking. But now the shocked teen had his slender hands on the bigger man's chest pushing him away gently, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

But he never knew this relationship, or if it even was in a high enough standard for a relationship, would be taken this far.

At first it was awkward kissing each other. Since they were both straight and all...Well, that's what they wanted to believe.

It all started when they were both in Stiles's jeep on look out. Stiles kept going on and on, on how his love life sucks. While Derek just sat there waiting for a chance to snap the never ending chatter box's neck to shut him the hell up for good.

*Flash Back 2 months ago*

"I don't know man. My life is miserable. Well, everything else is great except the love part and how I'm stuck with werebastards who can kill me at any second!" He practically yelled while glaring at Derek who was sporting a smug smirk in return. He took a deep breath before continuing. "But my love life... Wow. It's like forever going downhill. I mean I've liked Lydia since the freakin' 3rd grade and I know she'll never like me back but at least now she sees me as sort of a friend. That's a start right? Crap that's even worse, I'm in the friend zone. Awesome." He emphasized sarcastically."But no matter how hard I try I'll never get her. Don't know why I'm so hung up over her, I mean she obviously has a bitchy side that she is definitely not afraid to show... A lot. And I can't even swing the other direction because gay guys don't find me attractive!... But Stiles is fine. Yup. He doesn't give a flying pickle about his horrible life. Mhmm because Stiles is the man. And he can get through anything. Fist bump."

The alpha groaned in annoyance while rolling his eyes as he tried to concentrate looking around for any sign of movement or anything that could come off as a threat, ignoring the failed gesture from the other.

Putting back his hand back lamely. "Oh Derek. You shouldn't be talking."

_Yeah, I know. I'm not_. The eldest thought irritated.

"Your love life isn't looking so good either. I mean look at you. You haven't had a girl around your arm since I met you and probably way before that. Wait, didn't you used to be with Allison's aunt Kate or something? Oooh. Snap. Guess that didn't end well did it? Oh it's alright you'll find someone who's just right for you, you sour wolf." Derek growled at him and bared his teeth at the mention of the name of the woman who ruined his fucking life and for Stiles not being able to shut the hell up. "Whoa there big boy. I know she was a down right bitch but no need on going wolf when poor, defenseless Stiles is here okay?" The teen said laughing shakily.

"I'm not going to turn into a werewolf in this car. I do have control you know." He glared at Stiles. "And I don't really care about having a relationship. Like what's the point of those, it's just giving a chance to show your most vulnerable, weakest state to someone who might just easily break you, maybe even literally." He replied with a sad tone to his voice but he kept his face emotionless. He was hurt by Kate. He really thought he loved her. But he soon realized he didn't, he just used her for his loneliness because he had yet to find his mate. So all his tellings of the Hale's secrets were all for nothing. It was too late. And he regretted it. Now he truly is alone and broken.

"Yeah dude don't worry, you're a very attractive man. I'm sure you can get any girl... Or boy if you change your mind. I mean if I was a girl I would probably pounce on you right now. Not that I want to if I suddenly change into one in some magical, supernatural way. Like with Polyjuice or something. Wait what am I saying? Holy balls. Sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm not gay okay, even if I joked about it earlier I'm not. I'm not, really. Like I said before I can't be gay since gay guys don't find me attractive. Okay? Get that clear thorugh your hairy, werewolf brain. I love boobs not wieners." He rushed out, blushing madly feeling the need to explain himself from the look Derek was giving him. The 'hairrier' one, was definitely amused and found this whole situation hilarious.

After a really long silence of both of them looking away from each other. Stiles trying to avoid the big meanie alpha's gaze while said person was using his werewolf senses to check if there were any rogue werewolves out on the loose that could attack any innocent person and might give away who he and the rest of his pack, were. Which would end not too well.

Then out of nowhere, Stiles blurted. "Holy crap. I have an idea. Okay, since both you and I are both forever alone-"

"No." The shape shifter interrupted in a stern and scary voice.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not saying we should date exactly. We can just use each other when we both feel like we... need to let things out... in that way. Sorta like Friends With Benefits. Except no sex. I don't want to be walking around school all funny."

Derek snorted. "We can just hook up with girls at a club or something."

"Oh right that's true." Stiles replied while drumming on the steering wheel looking around awkwardly. _Wow that was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why'd I even think of that. Well, I mean Derek is pretty hot. Did I just think that? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not gay!_

"But let's do it." The alpha said turning to him.

"Cool." It took a while before what Derek said processed to his high IQ'd brain. "Wait, what?"

*End of Flash Back*

He never thought Derek would feel that way about him. He never thought he would return his feelings back.

Yes straighter than a ruler Stiles Stilinski has fallen for Derek Hale. Somewhere along the road of this Friends With Benefits fling he fell in love with the short tempered terrifying werewolf who actually has a warm heart and has a really nice smile that melted his heart everytime.

He should be ecstatic right now. But, he's not. He's scared if Derek suddenly loses interests in him or he's just joking right now. What happens if they do end up together and Stiles has fallen in love with this man and is in way too deep and they suddenly fall apart and he's left heartbroken. What'll he do if Derek is fine and he's left behind and can't move on. But he knows it's too late he already knows he can't get out, he has fallen madly in love with this guy whether he likes it or not.

Derek notices the change in the other's mood. He's panicking, what if Stiles doesn't feel the same way, he's scared if he screwed everything up, he's worried but he doesn't show it, he keeps the same intense look in his eyes that makes Stiles feel weak, waiting for a response.

"I-I umm I-" Stiles stuttered out not knowing what to say. He was still speechless and overwhelmed, his heart beating rapidly.

"Look Stiles. Forget what I said okay? I didn't mean any of it. I was joking. But I think we should stop this thing we're do-"

"No!" Stiles interjected. He didn't know where he got this sudden confidence. But he didn't care he just wanted to tell Derek that he doesn't want his feelings to just be a joke he wants it to be real. So he did just that. "Derek. I don't want it to be a joke. Because I feel that same way about you. I love you. As corny as it sounds, I really do. I didn't at first because you were pretty terrifying to be honest. But I did always find you attractive I didn't show it though, I was afraid you'd react badly. Haha... But through time I started to get comfortable with you and I saw how funny and kind you are. And through all of that I started to feel things for you and soon enough I fell in love. When you come close to me my heartbeat starts to quicken and you just brighten up my day with just the thought of you. I've never felt this way for anybody. Damn this seems like those sappy romantic movies Alison, Lydia and Erica make me watch with them. But I love you okay? And I don't doubt any of my feelings for you."

And for a second Derek's scary werewolf demeanor vanished as his face softened. He loved him back! He pulled the boy back into his arms for a searing kiss. Both giving a great amount of passion and affection into it. Caressing their faces and touching each other as much as they could. The kiss lasted longer than usual. As they did just confess their love to each other no more than a few minutes ago. Now that that had happened, they wanted to get what they'd missed all this time. So they took no time ravishing each other and claiming what was now their own.

When they pulled apart Derek grunted and slowly pulled Stiles on his lap hugging him tightly. The teenager squirmed on the lap of the man who was now trying to keep him in place resting his face on his shoulder breathing in his scent deeply. He shivered at the realization of how this was the most intimate thing they have done. Besides the meaningless kisses before, since at that time they were both trying to pretend that they hadn't felt a thing.

But he liked the feeling of the big warm arms surrounding his slim waist and the feeling of their two heart beats beating in sync. He let out a dreamy sigh before returning the embrace and leaning his head on his lover's shoulder breathing in the scent he had come to know so well.

It's shocking to know that Stiles' could stay this quiet for this long and for Derek to show any emotion besides pure hatred or being just plain old mean.

But let's just say when you're around the person you love the most you change in these kinds of sentimental moments. Sure when you guys are with a group of people or in public you still can be the sarcastic, sly person you are or be sweet and cute. But no matter who you are or who the person you're in love with, you'll still feel those same strange feelings when you're with them. You're heart starts to beat rapidly and you start to feel butterflies when you come close together. You can't feel these feelings with anyone else. You just want to make this person the happiest they can be and hope you can be part of their happiness. You just want to keep them close to you forever and you can't help it. It's like they're a drug that keeps you craving for more and more every time. You want to change for the better just for them because you would do anything for that person, they're your whole world.

They stay like that for what seemed like forever. Silent and peaceful. Intimate and close. And they couldn't have been more happy. Both their dreams have come true and now they're trying to take every bit of that dream into reality. They were both smiling, kissing every once in a while not too steamy as they wanted to keep it chaste as possible, to have more time to appreciate each other.

"Hey Stiles-!"

Without lifting his head Derek exhaled before speaking "Get out, Scott." He pushed Stiles' head back onto his shoulder again. He could feel the other's face heat up.

"Umm... Actually the whole pack is here."

Now they both looked up. Well Stiles whipped his head around, face redder than before which only made Derek hug him tighter possessively.

"'Kay fine. Pack, get out." He said irritated enough with a hormonal teenager in his arms who was swooning over his possessiveness over him.

"I always knew there was something going on between you two. You guys look cute together." Erica spoke up smirking as Stiles blushed even more if it were possible. "But I have always found Stiles cute from the very beginning." Derek growled while Stiles buried his face into the alpha's shoulder hiding himself from embarrassment.

"I thought you had a thing for Derek?" Isaac asked still bewildered from the display in front of them.

"Nah. I just sucked up to him since he's alpha and all. But even though Stiles didn't even know I existed, I still liked his cute dorky ways. Never really liked the popular jock type I should know from the way they treated me before I became a werewolf. Now they all drool after me. Pathetic. Not that you're a bad person, Derek. You're a good guy at heart, example this. But, really you can be a total douche. Just sayin'."

"And you can be a total bitch."

"Touché."

There was an awkward silence for a while as the four werewolves stared back at the teenager and their alpha whom he was straddling.

"Weren't we supposed to ask Stiles something?" Boyd finally said. Damn that dude hardly talked at all.

"Oh-oh yeah!" Scott sputtered out now remembering the main reason why they came here. "Uh... We just wanted to ask you if you knew where Derek was since we were supposed to be training but never mind..." He said clearly feeling uncomfortable with the situation. He found out his best friend was gay for his alpha and his alpha was gay for his best friend, so of course he's uncomfortable. Who could blame him? But he is happy for Stiles, he's glad that his best friend found something that made him truly happy for once. But if Derek broke his heart he`s not afraid to whoop that alpha's ass. Even though he might be the worst best friend in the whole world he still cared for the guy.

"Well, you found me. And we don't need to train today we can do it tomorrow. So go now. Please." He insisted laying his head on Stiles' shoulder and hugging him tighter which was gladly returned back.

They heard Stiles' bedroom door creak close after a while and the shuffling of feet going down the steps. And the two were yet again greeted by silence. They moved so now they were on the bed lying down, arms wrapped around each other and legs entangled with one another.

This was perfect. It wasn't like those heated makeout sessions they had when they were still 'using' each other for fake needs. This was nice. Maybe they'll later on make up for all of those kisses that weren't exactly real.

And soon enough, maybe along the road of this relationship that will last forever or not, Stiles wouldn't mind walking around school all funny.

* * *

**It's fluffy. D:**

**Sorry I usually read smut but it seemed for me that making this fluff is for the better. I reread this so much lol. This is my first fanfic so don't judge me. But I don't know if I should continue this or not. It's up to you guys though. I think it ended off nicely (not really) but if you readers (if I get any) want me to continue this as a chaptered story, I might. But yeah I'm rambling sorry. I'll just be on tumblr. Bye peoples! Hope you have an awesome day and keep your head up! :)**


End file.
